Connected Together
by BlossomHeart
Summary: I wake up to find a boy that seemed around my age chained to me. 'Why am I cuffed to you'I asked. 'Because I wanted to.'he smirked. And did I say that he was Sasuke Uchiha? SasuSaku story
1. Chapter 1

Sakura's P.O.V. I wake up in the morning only to hear a faint sound of metal chains clashing together. 'What the'I thought. I looked down and saw a freaking cuff or chain whatever it's called. It's like what police use to capture criminals except this time the chain on my wrist is longer. My eyes located to the end of the chain was connected to some boy. I looked at him more closely and thought,'Why am I cuffed with him?'. Sure this guy was good looking but I don't understand. He suddenly opened his eyes and looked at me and then said,''My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and..um..okay..I'm obsessed with you.'' He blushed and then I asked, ''Um,okay but why am I cuffed to you?''. ''Because I wanted to.''he smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura's P.O.V. I wake up in the morning only to hear a faint sound of metal chains clashing together. 'What the'I thought. I looked down and saw a freaking cuff or chain whatever it's called. It's like what police use to capture criminals except this time the chain on my wrist is longer. My eyes located to the end of the chain was connected to some boy. I looked at him more closely and thought,'Why am I cuffed with him?'. Sure this guy was good looking but I don't understand. He suddenly opened his eyes and looked at me and then said,''My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and..um..okay..I'm obsessed with you.'' He blushed and then I asked, ''Um,okay but why am I cuffed to you?''. ''Because I wanted to.''he smirked.

I fainted after he said all the the things he said. Sasuke's P.O.V. I catched Sakura by my arms and then whispered to her ear even thought she couldn't hear me,''You will forever be mine.''. Five minutes later she wakes up and then stares at me, her expression showed like are-you-kidding-me-or-not-that-this-is-fu*king-real?. I chuckled at her and she said,''..''. I licked her neck and said,''I'll get off you and stop licking you if you call me Sasuke-kun.''. ''N-never!''she replied back shivering. She struggled agaisnt my grip but I held onto her wrists tighter.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura's P.O.V. ''Sasuke-kun I'm going to take a shower now.''I said gritting my teeth. ''Okay I'll shower with you too.''Sasuke said. ''No!''I yelled. He smirked and used his sexy voice and said,''Please?''. I gave in and replied with a fine.

Sasuke's P.O.V. ''Well what are we waiting for?''I asked tugging on her chain. ''Fine,pervert.''she said. I dragged her to the bathroom and took off my shirt. I looked at Sakura and saw she was taking her bra off. I smirked at that sight while she blushed madly. Sakura's P.O.V. I took my clothing off while Sasuke smirked at me. I blushed madly also seeing he was naked too. We both went to the tub while I made a bubble bath where there was alot of bubbles. ''Hey! Now I can't see your sexy body.''Sasuke whined. ''Shut up.''I said. I slipped backwards and landed on Sasuke's chest in the tub.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke's P.O.V. Sakura fell in the bubble bath landing on my chest. I looked down at her and we both blushed. ''Uh.''she said. She was trying to get up by held her waist to stay in this position. Unfortunately, she escaped my grip and soaped her body. Sakura's P.O.V. While I soaped my body I felt two cold hands on my breasts. ''What the?!''I said. I turned around and saw Sasuke smirking at me. ''Get off me Sasuke!''I yelled. ''What did I say? Call me Sasuke-kun babe.''he said. He began licking my neck which sent shivers down my spine.

Sasuke's P.O.V. I began licking her neck and thought,'Damn she tastes good.'. Sakura turns around and uses those puppy dog eyes. I couldn't resist so I let my hands go off of her. After the bath we were dressing and I accidently peeked and saw her ass. I got a nosebleed but cleaned it off with a tissue. Sakura's P.O.V. ''Um..how are we going to go around walking like this?''I said showing the chains. ''Easy,pretend we don't know.''Sasuke replied. ''Easy, for you to say. Ino, Hinata, Neji, or even Naruto will see us like this! Oh and by the way when are you getting this chain out?''I asked ALMOST yelling. Sasuke's P.O.V. I smirked at her and said ,''Forever my love.''. She turned around and I think I saw pink in her cheeks. I kissed her lips because she was so damn cute. My hands went up to her thigh and she gasped allowing me to enter her mouth. It was basically like toungue sex but it only lasted 10 seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura's P.O.V. I stopped Sasuke from kissing me by pushing him away. ''You stole my first kiss Uchiha!''I yelled. I didn't even know my feelings for him,yet he acts like we are girlfriend and boyfriend. ''Good, because I don't want any man touching you. Plus, I like girls who are hard to get.''Sasuke said while smirking. ''Hmph!''I replied. Sasuke's P.O.V. ''Lets go eat come on!''Sakura said. We went to the food court in some mall and we ordered noodles. Slurp! Is what the noise made we both had to feed each other while my fangirls glared at my dear, Cherryblossom. My phone rang and I flipped open it and said, ''Hello?'' ''Hey Teme!'' ''What is it now dobe?'' ''Well, I'm thinking that you are dating Sakura and I'm dating Hinata-chan so what about a double date?'' ''Hn...okay'' Then I hung up and said to Sakura, ''We're going to have a double date.''


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura's P.O.V. ''WHAT?!'I yelled. ''I didn't agree to this you know that?''. ''Yeah, come on Naruto and Hinata are waiting for our double date, babe.''Sasuke replied in a sexy voice. I sighed and followed where he was going. We saw Naruto and Hinata waving to us and Sasuke put his arms around my waist. I blushed a little bit and Sasuke commanded,''Give me a kiss Sakura.'' Sasuke's P.O.V. Sakura whispered back to me,''No, Sasuke-kun.''. I lowered my hands to her ass and she jumped and said,''Okay.''. She gave me a peck on the lips and I gave a kiss back to her. ''Hey teme! I see you're dating Sakura-chan! Come on, I found a good spot for us to eat.''. We both nodded and followed Naruto and Hinata our spot.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura's P.O.V. We got seated in a table of four and then Hinata asked me, ''W-what made you c-close to S-Sasuke-San?''. ''Um, well you see he c-''I got interrupted by Sasuke.

''She says that we got closer!''Sasuke said putting a hand over my mouth. Then a waiter came and looked at me, he looked like he was flirting. Sasuke looked like he was jealous and scooted so closed to me I didn't have enough space. We all ordered and the waiter glared at Sasuke then left. Sasuke's P.O.V. 'Good thing the waiter left or I would've punched him.'I thought. After our little double date ended I looked at Sakura and she had a little stain on her cheek. ''My little blossom, you have a stain on your cheek.''I said. She was embarrassed and tried to get it off, so I helped her by licking it. ''Ew!''Sakura said disgusted. After walking of what seemed like hours she was tired. I carried her bridal style to her house.


End file.
